


Of Sick Minds And Minseok

by MinseokQueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinseokQueen/pseuds/MinseokQueen
Summary: A tolerable narcissist meets a K-POP idol in the most cliché way possible.





	1. A cliché meeting

PROLOGUE

‘My head is about to explode’ was my first thought when I regained consciousness. My neck feels oddly sore. ‘I’m never going to drink again.’ I promised myself, every time I wake up from a total black out with my body all sore to the bone, dehydrated, and throat dry like an airtight vacuum space, that’s what I tell myself, at least – Wait, my body neither feel sore nor dehydrated. My throat feels oddly halfway burned though.

Still feeling tired, I couldn’t bring myself to open my eyes, could be because I want sleep in some more or if I’m being honest, it’s because I’m ashamed at whatever the hell it is I’ve done during my black out. It’s both a blessing and a curse to not remember, in this case I would like to apply the almighty proverb “Ignorance is bliss.”

It’s surprising how a simple adage can ease your worries away, with my worries washed away, I breathed a sigh of relief then I opened my eyes. An unfamiliar ceiling greeted me. Memories of the night before came rushing in, but I can’t process any of the information coming in despite the memories being my recollection, it irked me, like trying to decipher a completely foreign writing without any help.

I tried sitting up, desperate to process my memories, but only found that I can’t get up, let alone move my body – What’s happening to me? What’s happened to me? – I tried calling for help, but all I managed was a whisper, a weak and coarse, “Help!”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sunday morning air froze me soon as I stepped out in the open, the air is definitely a whole lot colder than yesterday’s. Even the leaves and flowers are coated in a thin film of ice, not a nice day for exercise. With a heavy sigh, I forced a smile, “Fuck, it’s winter.”

Something about the coldness made me sleepy, I dived onto the bed, “So warm, so comfy, so coz-“.

“I-I-t’s co-o-ld brr”, the frigid cold woke me up, “W-hat’s hap-pened to my h-eati-ng sys-tem?” I sat up –ohhh oh oh my back is stiff oh – The lamp won’t turn on, the lights won’t too… Do we have a black out right now? I opened the fridge for something to eat – he he he who am I kidding, I don’t stock up on food – It’s during emergencies like these I realize what kind of a dumbass I am. I gritted my teeth, “I have to go outside…” , at least my being embarrassed at my stupidity has warmed myself up.

It’s only 10, but all the stores are closed, where am I supposed to eat now? I’m hungry  and the God damn wind has been brutalizing my face non-stop, my cheeks are about to crack at this point – Oh 7-11’s open

Of course, as a responsible 23 years old adult, I bought sandwiches, some water, and lots of Soju – HONESTLY, I’m so impressed with myself, I MEAN  I’m so mature, definitely husband-material.

“Power’s back on.”, the street lights lit up, I can’t stop thinking about consuming all these alcohol on my warm bed ugh    fufufufufufu

Oh no ottoke ^_^ there’s a spring at my every step, I’m so happy – Oh OH OH she’s about to fall-

“AWESOME!”, I was surprised at myself, I quickly covered my mouth and hid behind a tree.

Fighting the urge to laugh is harder when you’re fighting it oh my god that was so funny, her face before she fell… 10/10! The face that knows what’s about to come SKSKSKSKSKSKS I’m sorry for laughing SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS FJFJFJFJFJFJFJ DBZDBZDBZ

“I’m such a bad per-“, OH MY GOD I SLIPPED, NO! I WON’T FALL, I COUNTERED IT WITH MY OTHER FOOT, YES! I’M SAVED – NO! THE FOOT THAT SAVED ME SLIPPED. I must’ve done four saves looking like God damn Frozone sliding before I landed on my face – UGH!

SOMEONE IS LAUGHING… SOMEBODY SAW ME GRR

“STOP LAUGHING!”, I shouted at the stranger, “Oh no, my booze ”, I was more concerned about my spilled precious alcohol more than my right hand landing on broken bottle pieces.

“B-BUT IT’S F-FUNNY…”, a pause made so obvious, “... Mr. Frozone… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA”, 

THIS BITCH!!! GOD HAVE MERCY ‘CAUSE I’M ABOUT TO GUT HIM LIKE A FISH. He sounds eerily familiar though –WHAT OH MY GOD WHAT IF HE’S FROM WORK… exile… ELECTRIC CHAIR >_<

IS COMPASSION COMPLETELY FOREIGN TO HIM? What kind of sicko laughs at someone who just had an accident?! This hurts me more than the cuts in my hand UGH I no longer have faith in humanity.

“Stop ”, I said in a pouty voice, that would throw him off his happy streak HMMMPFFFGGGKKK

Like a charm, he stopped – gosh, I’m impressed with myself… ahhh works every time  

He discharged another high voltage laugh… THIS CRACKHEAD GRR – Calm down calm down, the Lord is just testing my patience… Breathe in breathe out.

He’s covered his blasphemous mouth with his hands trying to contain himself, THIS IS EVEN MORE HUMILIATING – I didn’t get voted Prom Prince just to get ridiculed like this.

“C-CUTESY… AEGYO… P-OUT… SH-SHAME-L-LESS”, his words were barely audible, yet I’m insulted in full. What an imbecile GRR.

This is a fight I can’t win – Even Tigers know when to retreat – I walked away, marinated in shame and defeat, yes, but still proud. That’s what matters, yes, Oh Jong-Soo, you did the right and humane thing, stand tall be proud. My benevolence made me tear, I wiped it with dignity – NO! SHUT UP, IT’S NOT BECAUSE OF BEING HUMILIATED! >_<

I went back to the convenience store to replenish the precious alcohol I ACCIDENTALLY spilled – It makes me sad – and bought some bandages, I asked the crew for help in administering first-aid. I told her the story of how I got these cuts; I saved a helpless high school girl from being mugged by three bad guys. She looked at me like a hero and offered to call the police to which I said ‘no’ and added, “No, I am my own justice.”, I gazed outside impressively.

Is he gone? I hope he’s gone GRR thinking about what I went through is making me furious.

“Wanna come over? I have better alcohol than convenience store-bought alcohol”, I was startled, an ominous voice called out from behind, still seated on the only-psychos-seat-alone-in-a-park-bench-alone-at-night-looking-like-a-serial-killer spot.

I glanced in his direction with SO MUCH contempt, “Are you a stalker or something? BYE!”

“I’m not a stalker ”, the psycho said in a pouty voice… Wait omg I feel bad, maybe I went too far.

“Good for you… AND me. B-Y-E”, I replied.

“Wait”, he shouted, I looked back with a clear display of annoyance. He gestured his hand – He’s holding a phone? I don’t care about his phone.

“WHAT?!”, I said in the most rude-est (Yes, in super fucking superlative form)

“I… I just thought…”, his fucking pauses are so intentional that it makes me angrier, “You might wanna drink with the person you have as your lock screen”  
Oh he’s not only a psycho, he’s also a psychic. I rolled my eyes. 

I was about to take a step when I realized it’s MY phone he’s holding, I must’ve dropped it… lock screen what now?

Bitch psycho crackhead is advancing to me… he looks threatening. He removed his mask and cap.

“It’s me, your screen saver”, a metaphorical lightning hit me when I realized why his voice is so familiar. HE’S MINSEOK MY BABY BOY OH MY GOD I’M SO EMBARASSED OH NO OTTOKE UGH. I’m so ashamed I didn’t recognize my husband’s voice 

“… “, I COULDN’T SAY ANYTHING IT’S LIKE AN EXO SIZED WALNUT HAS LODGED MY THROAT.

“Hey *pouting* don’t go dumbstruck over me now, you had more character just a minute ago”, UGH Minseok’s acknowledgement of my wit is making me blush.  
He suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder, I stared at the distance. His face inches away from mine – Oh god his muscular arms oh my god I can feel his breathing oh my god HIS scent UGH !!!

“Stop fidgeting with your hand, it’s starting to bleed again”

“I-t’s none of your business”, I said sheepishly – I can’t stop thinking about what he said, he worries about me… But more than that, ABOUT HOW HE SAID IT, so viciously sexy oh my god – His devilish grin further accented by the dim lamp post light is sending me to cloud 9 UGH.

Something tells me he’s dangerous, completely opposite from the happy sunshine kid full of aegyo cuteness he portrays on screen, on stage, on interviews, on reality shows, on backstage videos – GOD HAVE MERCY ON ME, I’M TOTALLY WHIPPED FOR HIM <3

“Oh… what if I wanna make it my business?”, his elegant face completely still, his gaze piercing me.

He’s solidly soft-spoken, like how he is on TV, yet his aura is of a contrasting vibe… The Xiumin vibe? That vibe I feel that gets me hot and heavy whenever he’s dancing provocatively, body rolls, and sinful stares –UGH I LET OUT A SHRIEK – 

Minseok was shocked and shook his head out of second-hand embarrassment >_<


	2. Chapter 2 - Stars aligning in a perfect line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic night for a walk

With his mask and cap back on, he lead the way, I thought he looked like a stereotype killer.

“Are we going to your place?”

“I asked you to come over, didn’t I?”, he put his arm again over me, but this time he squeezed my neck and ruffled my hair.

“Stop”, I lied, “I swear to God”, he smells like freshly picked apples – no – like a cozy cabin by the river in the middle of autumn?

“Oh, first snow”, the mask failed to hide his peachy cheeks beaming – SO FUCKING PURE.

A snowflake melted soon as it landed my nose, the cold made me sneeze, Minseok thought it was funny.

“Isn’t this romantic?” I said ironically, I’m not the romantic type, a shiver went down my spine at the thought of it, cringe.

“It is”, he said solemnly – OKAY I guess I’m the romantic type, I’m Oh Jong-Soo the ex-romance-anti from now on.

And in that moment, just like his words were a cue, all the street light went out.

Power is out again”, I stated the obvious, “Are we ther-“

I was rudely slammed onto the wall, face first. My arms fully restrained from where he’s gripping me behind – what’s going on?

“H-HEY”, I shouted in protest

Minseok shut me up pushing me deeper to the wall. I could feel his heavy breathing behind my neck – too close – he’s too strong, I can’t break free.

“Let… me… go”, I struggled saying, “MINS-“

He bit me forcefully on the neck, I felt something rupture – THIS… The sensation is intoxicating – my body stopped resisting altogether… I want more.

Just as quickly as it had happened, just when it’s starting to feel good, he stopped and let go of me – WAIT… No.

“HEY! W-What’s that about?!”, I said through gritted teeth.

I’m so angry that it’s hard to breathe, angry at the abrupt interruption, not because I was slammed or the soreness I feel in my skull and arms. 

Minseok was just leaning on the wall he slammed me on, looking, smiling at me, waiting for me to calm myself. 

“You… didn’t… have to stop”, I muttered sheepishly.

He looked at me intently for a moment, a moment that felt like a day, then finally said, “Knew you’d like it”, his face was ablazed with a triumphant arrogance – a confirmation that I indeed liked it?

“Let’s go”, he added.

I know what he meant, but I can’t just let it go like that, “What do you mean?”, my mind is still in trance, yet I’m curious what he’s thinking – how he knew, how far he knows…

“Where’s the fun in telling”, he flicked my forehead. He’s treating me like a little kid.

This is embarrassing, I’m looking at my feet. I can’t look at him, especially when I’m saying this, “You… You owe me this, at least…”, I said strongly, but ended shyly with, “… after you got me… all worked up”.

He averted his gaze and observed the falling snow, after a moment’s pause, he said, “Alright alright you big baby, I’ll tell you, alright?”, there was another pause, he’s deliberately doing this, this jerk, “I… I thought it strange… how you didn’t even wince after the broken bottle pieces cut you, then… I saw you again…”, another pause, he knows what he’s doing, intentionally rousing me by calculated pauses and stares, and I’m actually falling for it, “… this time was different, no, not different, something…”, he furrowed his eyebrows, “something more…”, his looks turned provocative, “…as you were touching your bandaged hand to the point it was starting to bleed again, you were looking… pleasured. Ah, come here you sick sick son of a bitch!”

THIS WAS A WHOLE DIFFERENT EXPERIENCE. I’m on the edge of my seat just listening UGH on a less important note, I remember him telling my hand was bleeding, but I wasn’t aware I making such a face, so embarrassing >_<

We were inside his house before I know it, we talked about a lot of things on the way, he mentioned he wasn’t exactly THAT much of a neat-freak as reality shows portrayed him, just a character script to follow. We continued the talk inside, drinks on hand.

“MINSEOK MINSEOK”, I said half-drunk, “POP THOSE TIDDIES LIKE YOU DO IN KA-CHING KA-CH-“, a sudden sensation pulled me from the inside, like my blood is replaced with a thick fluid metal, a cold burn spreading from my stomach to my throat. I held the couch I was seated on for support. I’m dizzy and my vision’s blurry.

“Are… are those stars? Stars aligning?”, I was laughing weakly, “Oh”, realizing, “It’s your smile”.


	3. Chapter 3 - It's dangerous beyond the blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dumb Oh Jong-Soo wakes up and ignores the gravity of the situation he's in.

Shouting for help once, though weakly, was enough to exhaust me. I’m not actually exhausted – I like to exaggerate – I don’t know, my body just feels weak that any movement and I might puke on myself, the thought of drowning in my own vomit is scarier than being drugged to be honest. So, as a 23 year old with an above-average intellect, the most sound conclusion is to go back to sleep sksksksksksksk oh oh don’t laugh oh no I felt my stomach almost rising. 

1 sheep 2 sheep sleep  
Yixing you’re the cutest sheep  
3 sheep Ram me please

zzz xxx zzz

 

“Works every time”, smiling at the marvel of the poem I recited, I dreamt about Yixing man-handling me and fucking me raw with his massive Mandarin cock and finishing inside me ahhh that dream was so vivid. This is how you wake up all content and refreshed.

I stood up, feeling energized, I looked around. First thing I noticed was the room is especially dark, not because of the lack of light, it’s dark because it is dark. I love it though, the green-marbled walls, the clean-cut corners – What’s this curtain doi- ohhh the window revealed a mini garden falls, strange, now that I’m seeing it, I’m hearing it.

I left the curtain that run the length of the room parted, it provided an ample amount of light against the dark walls of the room, pretty.

“OH!”, the sunlight reflected on the fogged glass door – must be the bathroom – I opened it and was greeted with an all-wood bath display, the hinoki bath tub was the one that caught my attention, I filled it up with hot water almost scalding and green tea suds solution on top of it – I can’t wait.

The water burned my skin when it came on contact – feels so good – I slowly dipped under, the sensation is so reassuring. I almost forgot I injured my hand the night before, it stinged when it brushed on the water surface, it’s a good kind of sting, I let it under for a minute before I let it rest on the edge of the tub – don’t wanna die of blood loss he he he he

Aside from rapid blood loss, staying in a scalding bath for too long is just as dangerous. I got up, dried myself with a neatly folded towel – it’s been ages since I last experienced this… feels so good.

Minseok was seated on the bed by the time I got out – WAIT – memories from last night are starting to disintegrate, but the at same time, coming together.

“You drugged me, and now detaining me here?”, I said trying to sound like I got it all figured out.

“Yes and no. I left the door unlocked. Did you just assume I locked you here? Without checking the door first?”, I felt blood rising in my head heating my ears. I did not think about that, I was too preoccupied with what happened the night before.

“You’re either red from the bath or from embarrassment, had a nice bath? Normal people would check the door first over taking a bath”, HOW… COULD… HE… figure me out that quick?

“Why did you drug me?”, I’m desperately in need of a subject change, I might die from embarrassment.

He looked at me with his piercing eyes, got up and advanced to me never once blinking or breaking eye contact, and with his soft honeyed voice, and face suddenly expressionless, said, “You keep asking me questions you know the answers to.”

“It’s fun pretending not to know fufufu”, he’s really got me all figured out.

“Come up for lunch”, he grinned – those deadly stars again – and patted my cheeks twice and went for the door, “And oh, use my clothes in the cabinet, and clean the blood stains you’ve been dripping on my floor or else…”

“Or else what?”

“I’ll paint the whole floor with your blood”, I rolled my eyes.

“You’ll have to threaten me for me to feel threatened”, THAT CAME OUT WRONG.

“I just did…” he shook his head and looked at me like I’m someone pitiful and left.


	4. Chapter 4 - A tug of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok toys with Jongsoo's mind

“A salad?! What am I? A rabbit?”, I couldn’t hide my outrage – Okay, I’ll stop being gingerly around him – this is clearly a power move, he’s establishing I’m the prey, but more than that, I don’t eat veggies huhu I want that slab of meat he’s eating ugh

“Sure you know what it means”, slowly putting down the knife and fork, he gradually looked up at me, gauging me with his piercing eyes and slowly breaking out into a poisonous smirk.

“Sure I do, and I don’t like it”, the explicit display of threat might’ve threw me off the first time, but I’ve acclimated and this is easy to handle.

He erupted into the same deafening laugh on the night I first met him. Finally settling down, wiping the tears of laughter in his eyes, his face looking triumphant despite breaking into an expressionless one, quietly said “That is the answer I want to hear, keep up that defiance, knew you’d come around”

“Must you really say that?”, I said mockingly, “I was seriously being defiant, but knowing that… ahhhh… I don’t know, I feel like being subservient…” I said haughtily, continuing, “You shou-“

I was slammed on the glass table, the crisp sound of the underside of the glass cracking in a clean horizontal crack and its metal legs creaking from pressure is reverberating in my head, my heart beating rapidly, irregularly.

“WHAT THE AB-ABSOLUTE FUCK, GET YOUR H-ANDS OFF ME!’, I couldn’t speak properly, out of anger and the fact that he’s restrained me like on the night of the blackout, face down and my mouth suppressed. I can taste iron. I struggled, but he’s too strong.

“Feel like being subservient now? You pathetic lowlife?”, his breathing vicious and full of malice I can almost touch it.

“FUCK YOU, GET OFF!”, this is frustrating he’s completely subjugated my movements, my struggle can only save what little pride I have left, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO, STOP, ASSHOLE, STOP!”

He savagely tied my hands – Did he plan this? Where did the rope come from? – on the chair so hard I felt the rope burning the skin off – the sting, it’s putting me on trance… NO   
It was only brief, but it was enough time for him to notice, “You sick pervert”, he smirked then potently punched me in the stomach, the loud thud echoed in the room, I’m tasting more iron, I can’t breathe, I’m curling from the pain.

Another agitated attack knocked me down, the blinding pain rendering my mind with intense pleasure. I can’t think clearly… no, I can’t think at all, it’s so fucking good I might pass ou-

By the time I snapped out of it, I was already bounded on a concrete table in chains… this is disappointing, these chains don’t provide pain like rough ropes do, just normal cuts. And what the fuck??? I’m cringing so hard, am I about to be sacrificed in a ritual?

“You’re awake”, his voice called out from the far side of the room, hidden in the dark.

“GET ME OFF THESE!”, I called out to him.

Casually swirling what looks like a rope – The same rope he restrained me with? – while gradually advancing towards me – GET HERE QUICK PLEASE GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, TIE ME WITH THOSE ROPES, LET FRICTION BURN ME AND MARK ME – he just stood there on my side not saying anything, just studying me, appreciating the bruises and blood all caked up on me.

“JUST TIE ME WITH THOSE AND BE DONE WITH IT, ASSHOLE”, still marveling at what he’s done to me, he finally looked at me.

“No”, a detached ‘no’

“FUCKING JERK”, I said with most distinct sound of disgust.

He smirked, like he’s been waiting for that answer, then he went back to the other side of the room.

NO, PLEASE COME BACK, I’m crying so hard from the frustration, he’s fucking playing me, leaving me wanting more like an addict in need of a fix, I’m flailing around like a kid throwing a tantrum because he didn’t get what he want. Please come back and inflict me pain, please.

I can hear him laughing, laughing because he’s made me his.

“No, no, I don’t want you subservient, I want your defiance, I want to break you, but not your will, that’s more fun. See? This is why you won’t be subservient and I’m sure you won’t, this is my last warning.”

I heard the door close right after he spoke. He is completely playing me. I hate it. I have no plans of pretending to be subservient at all, I was just teasing, why couldn’t he see it? I’m stuck between wanting the pain and fighting back. He left me, he left me wanting more, he left me in this pitiful state. Please Minseok, you degenerate asshole.


	6. Chapter 5 - Extending the comfort zone; A requisite

Dark walls, distant sounds of water, fresh sheets, I’m back in the room. I noticed my bruises and cuts are all patched-up, even in areas I didn’t think there were – he’s done a thorough body inspection on me, pervert.

“I’m gonna need a wheelchair”, I groaned as I sat up.

“Naah, you’re fine”, he’s seated across me, I didn’t notice.

“Can you stop watching me while I sleep like a twisted deviant, fucking psycho”, he sniggered, I’m still angry he abandoned me.

“Where are you going?”, he asked, seeing me limping out of the room.

“None of your business”, I said, not looking back

Minseok grabbed me from behind forcefully, just looking at me with his piercing eyes, I looked back. I made no attempt at hiding my anger, my disgust, I can feel my eyes watering from the fury of being subjected to the humiliation of being left high and dry.

He loosened his grip on me and smirked, “Will you be okay? I need you in tip-top shape”

I wanna break this jerk’s arrogant face, who does he think he is, he must be dreaming I’ll come running back to him asking for his dominance, he’s in for a rude awakening.

I walked out of his house without looking back. I’m outside, limping, and dressed in his thin clothes. I can still smell him from his clothes I’m wearing, cozy and wild, like a forest, clothes incapable of protecting me from the biting cold.

People, I assume, on the way to work are looking at me with concern, a hot guy (YES! HEHE) beaten to a pulp, wearing summer clothes on the onset of winter. I didn’t mind them, all I had in my head was I never like being hurt, no, I couldn’t care less about being hurt. What have I become?

I caught myself touching the bite mark on my neck, depressing my finger, pressuring the bruise, savoring the discomfort, remembering him. I’m being weird in public.  
This is the Minseok I never knew I needed.


	7. Chapter 6 - Pining

A weak has passed, all the bruises and cuts have healed, yet every time, I catch myself touching the places where he landed his blows, visualizing the bruise that once was there, imagining the pain that once stirred underneath – I always knew I was whipped for him, but the time that passed only intensified it and I don’t know… I’m going crazy for him.

Why am I doing this to myself when I could just go to him, this is exactly what he’s done to me, denied me the pleasure I wanted. I want to go to him and let him punish me. Had I not left his house unceremoniously... This is vexing. There’s an itch in my chest, no like a flame in my chest sharpens heating the blood that flows and spreads into my each every fiber giving me a fever. I’m wrapped in a feverish anguish.

“SIR! SIR!”, a loud call has interrupted my self-reflection, “Sir, are you okay?”

I had absentmindedly put my hand under the engine hoist without following safety procedures, “Oh… yeah, I’m okay, take over this for me, thanks”, I told my employee

THIS IS DANGEROUS, THIS WON’T DO, THIS WON’T DO AT ALL. I’m unconsciously putting myself in danger just so I can get that pain fix Minseok made me addicted to. I NEED MINSEOK, I need him to quell the continuous nuclear combustion inside me.

The people at work seemed relieved when I finally decided to leave early, I must’ve put them on edge with all the mini accidents I’ve caused, that put a tiny smile and annoyance on my face.

Maybe I should buy something – I don’t know… he said in an interview he like really sweet cakes… what is he, 5? Cakes… seriously – I stepped out of the cake shop holding a cute Pikachu cake on one hand, for me – so cute ^_^ – and a frost white cake on the other, looks sweet enough for that sugar-loving psycho.

I must’ve walked around his neighborhood at least 5 times, I won’t be surprised if a cop shows up demanding me to leave – OH MY GOD HAVE I BECOME A PATHETIC SINGLE CELLED SIMPLE LIFE FORM COMMONLY CALLED A “SASAENG FAN” – No, I won’t be reduced into an abomination aka God’s disgusting mistake, no, no.

I knocked on Minseok’s door, I didn’t think this through, my mind went blank –WHAT am I gonna say??? Oh yeah I left my phone – OH MY GOD I LEFT MY PHONE, THE AMOUNT OF INCRIMINATING EVIDENCES HE CAN USE AGAINST ME… the fanfics I bookmarked… THE FANFICS I’VE AUTHORED OH MY GOD! ! !

“Took you long enough”, opening the door was an indifferent Minseok, my heart sank, he’s not even angry, he looks oddly uninterested?

“I-I came for… f-for… for my phone, yes my phone, I forgot”, why am I so nervous, I feel like I would vomit out of shame.

“Come inside. I’ll take those”, gesturing at the cakes, “those are for me, right?”, still indifferent.

“My p-phone”

“INSIDE, DAMN IT, ARE YOU GONNA MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN?”, oh he’s angry ANGRY

I knew it might come to this, time for the killer move. I pouted, puffed my cheeks, puppy eyes – can’t forget that – and in aegyo voice, I said, “Why are you shouting at me:(”

His face of indifference turned into… disgust? This doesn’t add up. After observing me for 2 seconds he hit my head. I forgot how annoyingly violent he can get.

“THAT HURTS, you LAUGHED at it before”, I contested

“Idiot”, he took me in and hugged me so tight, “I knew you would come back, but it took you so long ”, he sounded sad.

I broke the hug and said, “You psychologically ABUSED me, you stopped when I was building up my climax!”

“I thought you needed a break, you passed out remember?”

“Oh”, realizing what he said made sense, “But you’re still an asshole psycho jerk for psychologically torturing me”

“Asshole psycho jerk??? AT LEAST I’m not a pervert who gets off by being intensely, unhealthily finding pleasure in pain”, he rebutted.

“SHUT UP, psycho”, he’s so annoying, and fucking cute grr

“Come here, pervert”, he lunged another rib-cracking hug at me, he is so strong and adorable, I smiled.

How did this turned into a romcom, I don’t know.

“So… shall we make out on top of this cake and use icing as lube?”, HE’S READ MY FANFIC.

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP”


	8. Chapter 7

“No, really, I like it. The characters are a bit all over the place, yes, but the plot is interesting enough. The icing on the cake turned out to be an alien life form that takes over the host’s body – I assume that’s you? – …creative hmm wait, YES! I was on edge of my seat when the protagonist, Jonginie, found out the alien’s weakness is extreme heat, so he fucked the host’s ass raw so hard and so fast the alien disintegrated”, he said while trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably… on purpose grr

“SHUT UP, STOP TEASING ME”, I’m really annoyed and embarrassed, how did my life come into this, “Stop laughing, please”, he’s like a kid, so fucking cute, but I wanna split his head open, this jerk.

“Okay okay, I’ll stop, on ONE condition”,

“What”, let me fuck you raw.

Ugh fuck, exactly how I like it.

“B-b-but… I’m a virgin, pure, and innocent, no, Mr. Ahjussi, ahh ahhh Minseoki ahhh stop no ahh”, I’m all giddy, and this fake-virgin stunt is making me giggle so hard.

“Minseoki?”, he grabbed both of my hands up using one hand and held it above my head, his other hand probing my mouth, I licked his fingers, playfully sucking one after another, “Say it again”, he looks dead serious, so fucking hot.

“Minseoki ahhh”, I’m in trance again

“Ugh fuck let me hear lewd words come out that slutty “virgin” mouth”, god he knows how to stir me, “You’re my bitch”

“Ahhhh ugh ahhhh yes I’M YOUR BITCH”, I’m lost in heat.

“Open your mouth, FUCK, I SAID OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!”, my mouth is open wide enough, yet he’s forcefully widening it some more, using his free hand to squeeze my cheeks so hard I feel my inner cheeks bleeding.

All I could do was moan at the pleasure of the pain.

“OPEN YOUR MOUTH”

“UGH AHHH”, Minseok spat in my mouth, IT’S REALLY FUCKING SOMETHING, I could feel his spit sprayed on my face, the greater part of it inside my mouth, hot and thick, sliding down my tongue into my throat, fuck this is the Minseok experience.

Minseok licked the remaining spit off my face, forced open my mouth again and spat, this time he kissed me. This is not like any other kiss, he was all over me and inside me, his tongue against my tongue, his tongue in every corner of my mouth and mine in every corner of his. I’VE NEVER FELT THIS DISRESPECTED EVER AND IT FEELS SO GOD FUCKING GOOD.

I THOUGHT IT COULDN’T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS, HE BIT MY LIPS. OH GOD YES, FUCK, MY LIPS ARE BITTEN AND BEATEN BLOODY, AND WE’RE MAKING OUT WHILE I’M BLEEDING UGH.

Our erratic breathing syncing, he then looked at me… like a lover? Just staring at me… then he brushed my hair with his fingers, “Are you gonna leave me hanging again?”, I asked in a pout.

He kissed me on the lips, “No”, on the cheeks, “No”, he breathed into my ear, softly whispered, “No”

I blushed so strong, I felt an even stronger rush of blood in my face than when he bit my lips.

He then licked the edged of my ears, slowly. God it feels so good, just when I was lost in the sensation, he bit my ear.

“ahhhh ughhhhhhhhhh”, I’ve moaned hard. As if reacting to my every moan, he licked and bit at every sharp moan I’ve moaned.

He’s now kissing my neck, but he stopped midway, he’s tracing the bite scar he left me the first time he claimed me, “This looks good on you”, then bit me again on the same spot, not as strong as the first time when he left a ring of blood, but strong enough to bruise the whole side region.

“Minseoki, AHHH Ahhhhh I’m close”, 

He put a finger on my lips, pouted, “Not yet”, and kissed me, lifted me and threw me on the couch. He flipped me face down, restraining my each and every movement, it’s becoming uncomfortable, but he’s really strong, I can’t resist. He hugged me from behind and we kissed. I felt his massive dick inside his shorts sizing me up, hard against my ass, sliding up, sliding down – JUST FUCK ME, FILL ME.

“Oy bastard, suck me”, oh my god his sex talk I swear to god this will be the end of me.

I shut him off by kissing, slowly working my hands on his boxers I felt his pulsating dick, wet and sticky from all the precum he’s leaked. He grabbed my hand off his dick, collected the precum leaking, then put his precum-drenched fingers in my mouth, I’ve never tasted something this good, I fucking sucked the precum off Minseok’s fingers, fuck he’s finger is so deep in my throat. No, stop, I can’t take it UGH

I pushed him so that he would lie on his back, HE IS SO FUCKING HOT, HIS CHEST, HIS ABS, I traced my finger in ALL his glory before me. I pulled his shorts down. A dick so fucking massive and thick and curved, the plump head is resting on his belly still leaking. Minseok all fucking sweaty and panting. HE LOOKS LIKE THE PUREST OF ALL SINS. 

I wasted no moment, I traced my tongue on the outline of his balls, licking, sucking. The deep moan so different from his soft voice is making me harder with pleasure.   
My tongue traced down his hole, his plump peachy ass, my tongue and lips feels so good probing his pink hole – this is what my tongue is for – all I can hear are his moans, my face and his ass all wet from my saliva, his constant pulling of my hair makes me alight with the pleasure of pain and the pleasure of eating his ass.  
I licked the precum overflowing on his stomach, god that made Minseoki shiver. I kissed his abs lightly, he quivered, “JUST SUCK ME ALREADY, DAMN IT”, he grabbed my hair pushed my mouth down his massive throat. It was too much, he’s too big. I blinked back the tears and licked his length, lightly sucking the juicy head before I swallowed the whole thing – My jaws are clenching, I had to breathe to recover – his cock feels so good in my mouth, wet and sticky sliding in my mouth and hitting the wall of my throat and sliding down my throat, god his curved dick is the World’s Only Wonder. He’s abusing my mouth and it feels so good.

I circled the face of my thumb in his tight hole, that made him give out a sound I never thought I’ll hear come out from his god sexy mouth. I’m pressuring his hole without penetrating, he’s breathing is becoming more erratic.

I felt his dick throbbing hard in my mouth.

“I-I’M… C-CLOSE”, Minseok said. A thought came in. I stopped sucking.

Minseok was furious, he’s so angry I denied him the pleasure of release.

Face contorted with fury, I have to admit, that was wrong of me, then he calmed down.

“Is this what you felt? I’m sorry”, woah woah did he just-

He did not even waste any time listening to what I was about to say. He ripped the shorts I was wearing, “I’m gonna fuck you painfully dry, you pleasure-denying bastard”, he might’ve forgotten that works for me, I like pai-

“AHHH MINSEOKIE THAT HURTS”, NO, this is a kind of hurt I can’t bear, he’s ripping me in two, “YOU’RE TOO BIG”, he didn’t prepare me, he didn’t even use lube. He impaled me.

Minseok covered my scream of pain with his hand, he’s not only ripping me, he’s also preventing me from breathing. I feel like being drowned while being split in two. I bit the hand he’s gagged me with, he stopped, looked at the bite mark on his hand and smirked.

He brought his face close to mine, held the back of my head with his injured hand and held both my hands up with his free hand. I know what’s about to come, but knowing what’s to come won’t stop or lessen the absolute intensity of the pain.

He fucked me with an almighty thrust that slid me off the couch in an awkward position, but that didn’t stop Minseok, he fucked me relentless and fast, HARD. The pain is unbearable. I feel a hot white pain building up in my ass.

“AHHH MINSEOKIE AHHH STOP PLEASE STOP”, he stopped. I’m bleeding.

An evil smirk covered his handsome face, “You want me to stop? Okay, I’ll stop”

“WHAT, WAIT, NO, I DIDN’T MEAN THAT”

“You said stop”

“No please, don’t stop”

“No?”

“PLEASE FUCK ME MINSEOKI”

“Okay”

Minseok is fucking me really REALLY slow, slowly pushing and pulling. NO. After that agitated fuck, no way my ass will be satisfied with this.

“Minseoki, please go faster”

It’s like he didn’t hear me

“Minseoki”

No, I can’t take this, I pushed and pulled my ass aggressively on his dick so I can get that fill of pain and pleasure I want.

Minseok stopped completely.

Anger obvious in his eyes, “Do that and I’ll stop fucking you completely”

“I’ll stop, please don’t stop fucking me”

“That’s a good boy”

His slow-paced fuck is an out-of-this-world torture, I can completely feel the thickness of his slowly penetrating me ugh fuck I’m being stretched beyond my limits, his length reaching my insides, slowly, his massive curved dick hitting my prostate slowly. It’s so fucking crazy, I’m gonna die from pleasure if this continues. IT FEELS SO GOOD SLOW, BUT I WANT IT FAST, BUT I ALSO WANT IT SLOW.

“Minseoki please”

“AHHHH ahhhhhh AHHHH UGH AHHHHH AHHH”

I’m close, I won’t say I’m close, he might stop fucking me altogether, that psycho.

It took me the greatest concentration to hide the orgasm building up inside me, but the way my insides clenched so tight it made him moan might’ve been a dead giveaway.

“You’re close”, he smirked, and just as expected he stopped.

“Minseok, please”, I BEGGED.

“Fine”, he answered, but his smile was a devilish one. God he is so handsome.

It was an even slower fuck. FUCK MY PROSTATE IS BEING MASSAGED SO SLOW I’VE NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE THIS LIKE THIS.

He felt me seconds away from cumming, he pulled out immediately, keen on getting back at me for denying him cumming in my mouth, but his sudden pull out, hit my prostate in at the right moment. All that pent up pressure built released by an unintentional hit, my body is weak.

“AHHHHHH fuck ugh”, I came, I felt my soul separate from my sinful body

“You dirty slut”, he grinned and gathered my cum in his fingers and forced it in my mouth, I had no choice but to lick and suck my cum off his fingers oh god I’m so fucking drunk in pleasure.

Seeing me all filthy and drowned in my own cum made him look at me with the purest lust. Fuck he looks arrogant, so fucking hot. He grabbed me and slammed me on the wall  
Without any warning, he fucked me from behind, all I could do was hold on to the wall, Minseok is fucking me with all his fury. THIS IS THE FUCK I WANT, I FEEL MYSELF BURNING IN PLEASURE.

OH GOD IT FUCKING HURTS

“FASTER”,

Minseok grabbed my hair and slammed my head on the wall – OH GOD YES!

HIS MASSIVE DICK FUCKING ME IS DRIVING ME CRAZY, HIS LENGTH STIRRING ME – IM ABOUT TO COME

UGH MY INSIDES HAVE TIGHETENED SO MUCH FROM ALL THE VIOLENT STIMULATION MINSEOK IS DOING, HEARING HIS MOAN FILLED ME WITH PLEASURE SO MUCH THAT MY INSIDE AUTOMATICALLy TIGHTENED, AGAIN. FUCK UGH I CAN FEEL HIS PULSATING THROBBING DICK AS HE’S RUNNING HIS LENGTH INSIDE ME, HE’S ABOUT TO COME TOO. I CAME FOR THE SECOND TIME.

“FUCK UGH AHHHH UGHHHHHHH”, HE FILLED ME WITH HIS CUM, FUCK, I CAN FEEL HIS HOT CUM SHOOT INSIDE ME, OVERFLOWING ME INSIDE.

Still inside me, he hugged me. My insides feel raw, pulsating along with his pulsating dick. He pulled out of me, blood and cum overflowing on my thigh.

“Minseoki…”, all I could do is say his name, our matching orgasm rendered the both of us incapable of movement and speech.

Both of us still locked in embrace falling on the floor, sheer tiredness and extreme pleasure mixed.

Still tired, I went to the bath the wash down the blood and cum off of me – damn, I can’t feel my ass, he’s an animal.

“HEY!”, I felt Minseok’s cock lining up my ass

He ignored my protest and penetrated me, I thought I can’t feel my ass, I FELT THE SAME PAIN I FELT THE FIRST TIME HE ENTERED ME. Minseok turned the shower on.

“UGH MINSEOKI, HARDER”, the heat of the water and his fucking putting me in a dazed state.

Minseok, grabbed my waist and fucked me hard like crazy, whispering all kind of lewd things in my ear:  
“YOU’RE MY BITCH”  
“FUCK YOU’RE MINE”  
“UGH YOU’RE SO TIGHT”  
“FUCK YOU UGH”  
“OH GOD YES FUCK UGH YOU FEEL SO GOOD”  
“SHOW ME WHAT THAT ASS DO, SLUT”

Minseok is fucking me literally and verbally AND IT’S SO FUCKING GOOD.

I can feel him close, I’m close too, WAIT, Minseok pulled out, and made me face him. He pulled me in and lifted me, making out under the shower I can’t breathe, I’ve been stealing air from his mouth ugh, I could feel him circling his cock on my hole.

“STOP TEASING!”

“Alright alright”, he said while still making out.

FUCK! THE ANGLE AND HIS CURVED DICK HITTING AND STIMULATING MY PROSTATE DIRECTLY FUCK FUCK I’M GONNA CUM SO FAST NO NO 

“UGH AHHHH ahhh AHHHHHHH”, I came

Minseok, still carrying me, gathered all my cum on his chest and lubricated his dick with it and entered me. OH GOD SO FUCKING SLIPPERY, I feel my prostate building up again UGH I’M ABOUT TO COME

Minseok too, his thrusts are becoming more aggressive

“UGH UGH MINSEOKI”

“FUCK! JONG-SOO, WHO’S YOUR DADDY??!”

“FUCK ME!”

We both came at the same time and collapsed under the shower, covered in cum. Fuck.

This is a lot of sex for a day, I giggled to myself. After we showered, we rested on the couch, watching TV. Minseok rested his cute strawberry head on my lap – he looks so pure and innocent this way – I couldn’t help but brush his hair with my fingers… I remembered something.

“He’s right”, I said

“Who’s right? We’re watching Animal Planet, can you understand animal talk?”, he said mockingly.

“No, Baekhyun is”

“Baek? You know him? Like personally?”, he asked, creased eyebrows, is he jealous?

“No, I mean when EXO foreheads were being measured and he said yours is already the size of half a face”, I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

“YA!”, Minseokie hit me straight on the diaphragm.

'His cute outraged face... I can get used to this' I thought while he's busy tickling the hell out of me :)


End file.
